1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to viewing systems, and more specifically to an extendable viewing system and a kit relating to same.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior to the advent of the latest generations of cameras and video recording devices, cameras were much larger, and these larger units presented a challenge to the user. First, the devices could be quite heavy, and support units for these devices might be body mounted to the user, such that the user's entire body could be called upon to support and stabilize the camera. Second, prior to the image stabilization aspects within cameras themselves, it was more important to stabilize the camera unit than it may be today.
In the extreme, a camera stabilizer such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,428, to Dearborn, would incorporate a significant amount of structure, and also be attached to the user's body. In the modern era, it is not uncommon for attendees at an event, such as a parade, to hold a camera by hand, and above their head, in order to record video of the event. Many now have smart phones adapted to record video images. In addition, there are small, lightweight, specialty video cameras.
With the changes in technology, new approaches are needed to support cameras. What is called for is a system that allows for support of a lightweight camera system without the bulky structure of traditional systems.